


Shallow Skies

by Naji_Dragonchild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Murder, Prison, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naji_Dragonchild/pseuds/Naji_Dragonchild
Summary: 'There are places in this world, where you never want to go. Not in this lifetime or any other.''Shallow Skies is one of them.'Samuel Riona and Mike Fallis are thrown in prison for two crimes. One they committed and one they didn't.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Shallow Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie 'Shawshank Redemption'.

There are places in this world, where you never want to go. Not in this lifetime or any other.

Shallow Skies is one of them.

The gray, gray, soul eating, dreadful, gray walls splitting the inside of from the outside world are either the worst or the best thing about it. I still can't decide. 

I guess you've never seen it and hope you never will. 

Shallow Skies is a fancy name for a prison, that's for sure. Maybe they were trying to make up for how dreary it truly is when they named it. Or maybe they just want to shatter the hopes of those who come here as soon as possible.  
Make them think 'Oy, won't be that bad. I can make it till the end of ma sentence'.

And then most newbies break down crying the first night.

I remember the day I was first brought there clear as day. I was sitting on the prison bus with a bunch of other men, starring out of the window into the fog. The bus drove up the slim road that cut through the fields like a winding snake and I was wondering how I had ended up here. 

But hey, Shallow Skies can't be that bad.

Boy, was I a fool.

If I could go back in time to that moment I would grab myself by the shoulders, shake that dumbass like a ragdoll and tell him. I'd tell him about blood and lies and corruption and innocence and guilt.

But I can't do that. I can only remember and regret. And I can tell you about it. About the worst 25 years of my life and the men I met during them.

The sirens blared when we drove into the prison. Mike Fallis, my old friend and, sadly literal, partner in crime, was chewing on his nails. I pulled his hand away from his mouth.  
Arriving in prison seemed like a good occasion to quit filthy habits.

The bus stopped, the door was opened and guard yelled for us to step out.

Only a thin fence was between us and the other prisoners. They were yelling, rattling the fence and I heard a few people whistle in the chaos of noise.

We were fifteen new prisoners. New blood. New prey.

For some reason the fact that I was literally in prison and would be for at least the next 20 years didn't become real until I was in my cell. It didn't become real when they made us strip, sprayed us of or threw that damn white powder at us. It only clicked when I stood in a stone cell, naked, with only some clothes I was holding over my crotch, and the door slammed shut.

"Lights out!", one of the guards yelled and with a loud click it was not only cold but dark as well.

I pulled on the prison clothes. The other prisoners were talking again.

"Oy, shorty," one of them whisper yelled. I knew who he meant. Mike had been by far the shortest person on the bus. "I bet you scream during sex don't ya? Probably try to fight but are too weak, huh?"

The man giggled. I felt sick.

"Leave the little one alone, Colins! Mr. Baldy seems more like a match for you!"

Now more people laughed. I guessed Mr. Baldy was the new nickname of the elderly man who had sat at the front of the bus.

The entire night went on like this. Verbal abuse for the new fish until 'Mr. Baldy' started crying. The man in the cell next to mine let out a cheer. Other people groaned.

In that moment I hated the man in the cell next to me. How could he cheer about the fact that a miserable, old man was crying? 

The next morning we were woken up by a loud blaring. They made us step out of our cells, counted us and we were allowed to go to breakfast. I felt reminded of lunch in high school. Except that this wasn't lunch and there were armed guards watching us.

I sat down at a free spot, near a group of men. It didn't take long for Mike to sit down next to me. 

"So, looks like my horse was the first one to cross the line!", one of the men of the group grinned. "Give em here~" 

His friends grumbled but one by one they sat small shiny rocks down in front of him. He inspected them and let them slide into his pocket, after quickly checking there were no guards watching.

"What's that?", Mike asked. Some days I wondered if he wanted to die.

The men turned to look at us. They were four, we were two. 

"None of your damn business," one of the men - no, boy is more accurate - hissed at Mike. 

"Sorry. Just got curious," he turned back to his plate.

That surprised the men. The boy, who had hissed at Mike looked completely thrown of. The short one next to him tilted his head in interest. The one who had won the rocks barely raised an eyebrow and the muscular one laughed in delight.

"They are small crystals. I won them because I bet that the bald one would be the first to cry. My name is Taylor. If you should ever need information of any kind, I'm your man," he held out his hand. Mike hesitantly shook it. Taylor held his hand out for me aswell. I didn't want to shake it but I did.

"I'm Mike. This is my friend Sam," Mike introduced us.

Taylor smiled at him. I didn't like that smile. It was too slim to be earnest, like everything else about the man.  
He pointed at the man next to him. "This is James." His finger wandered to the kid, across from James. "This is Phil." Lastly he pointed at the short one. "And that's Scratch."

"What kinda name is Scratch?" I asked.

"The fake kind," Scratch grinned at me. "What are you two in for anyway?"

"Tax evasion. They also managed to blame us for a robbery we didn't do," answered Mike bitterly. Mike rarely go bitter but the fact that we would be stuck in prison longer than we deserved based on what we had done pissed him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will continue this or not. Does anybody want to read more?
> 
> Might do so even if nobody does.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
